Pride and Nobility
by LovelySheree
Summary: When rain comes down, people are surprised at what may bloom, and Sasuke is just beginning to see what new-leaf will bring. After a tireless journey of unending hatred, the Uchiha comes home, persuaded by a certain blond, and a new season begins... one of pride and nobility.


**This is something I've always thought about. I'm not sure if I'll continue it… it may stay a mystery… but if I get enough reviews I'll continue it I suppose. It's a strange story, the way it's written and all, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**_And now I present..._**

**Proud and Noble**

* * *

**T**he storm was raging. Everything was swirling and being tossed across the forest floor, the branches bending beneath the wind's wrath. The lighting flashed and the thunder rolled across the sky. It seemed the entire heavens were crying. However, though this storm seemed to try and claim whoever and whatever stood in it's way, two ninja stood… unaffected by it's anger.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, his body unmoving, and his eyes spoke more than words. "Why… why did you leave us? How is your need for revenge more than the bond you've shared with us?" he asked, his voice was quiet with sorrow, but determination and stubbornness carried it through the rain.

Sasuke panted, his breathing was uneven from the draining battle he fought with the the blond. His eyes were weary, one could tell with one simple glance, and his hands slowly rose to his face. "W-why?" he asked, looking back at Naruto, "Why, you ask? Why is this revenge eating at me?" he stood, his hands falling to his side, but his shoulder's slumped from their weight.

Naruto stood, waiting for his teammate's answer.

"Why… why don't you tell _me _why. Tell _me _why I left! _Tell me _why _he_ _left! _ Tell _me _why everything is eating at me! You can't _dare _ask me a question not even _you _can begin to answer!" he shot back, staggering from his voice's power. "Tell me… tell me why I'm so lost," his whispered, his eyes falling to the water below him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he took a shaky step towards the Uchiha, his broken pride was almost visible in the air. "You won't accept love…" Naruto said, his eyes nearly tearing. "You don't accept any form of a bond. You can't be free if you don't let yourself _live, _Sasuke," Naruto's voice was desperate and tired, but it still voiced his strong desire to bring his teammate home and help him understand. "You're lost because you simply wander instead of watching where your next step will be…"

He heard Sasuke snort and turning his head as if to hide his face. "Says the one who rushes into battle without a second thought."

For a second, Naruto saw a smile… a small smile the speed across the ravin-haired teen's face. And because of it, Naruto let out a small, relieved chuckle from his throat. "That's true…" his eyes grew serious again, "Come home, Sasuke."

Sasuke's head whipped up, looking Naruto dead in the eyes. "How can you be so welcoming? How can I believe the others will welcome me in open arms as well?" he asked. His question wasn't demanding like his normal maps at the blond, instead, this was a true, desperate question.

Naruto stood there, wondering what to say… he knew he couldn't lie to his best friend. "They won't."

"Then why should I come back?" he asked, his hands fisting.

"Because… in time you'll be accepted. You can re-tie the severed bonds, Sasuke. I _know _you can," with that, Naruto began to raise his hand, offering the Uchiha a warm gesture.

Again, Sasuke snorted, "Time takes to long," he said, irritated that Naruto voiced his own thoughts.

"But it will be worth it, won't it?" Naruto asked, wondering if Sasuke was going to turn around and leave once more, and his dying hopes were heard in his voice.

Sasuke looked up at him once more, his eyes yelling at his teammate what words couldn't.

In one swift movement, Naruto hurtled himself at the proud Uchiha, enveloping him in a hard and tuff hug. "Come _home,_" he urged him once more.

It was silent for moments, the pattering of rain slowly stopped and the breeze began to pick up.

It was then… it was then that the proud Uchiha, the successor of the Uchiha clan, the strong and unbeatable ninja, the proud and ruthless shinobi. It was _then _that he wept.

The sun began to warm the leaves and bring back light to the gray day.

* * *

**So? What'cha think about it? I hope to update, but with many of my other stories going, I may decide to leave it be. However, if you guys think I should update, tell me, otherwise, it was fun writing! :)**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
